


Beautiful

by roslintheredfox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslintheredfox/pseuds/roslintheredfox
Summary: You always thought Ignis was beautiful, as he did you. Ever since he was injured during the fight with the Hydrean and lost his sight, he was always self-conscious of his scars.





	Beautiful

Delicate fingertips traced across the marred tan skin before drifting across the prominent cheekbones and down the chiseled jawline where your hands rested, fully cupping the beautiful man's face. Soft chestnut tendrils tickled against the skin of your fingers, the single strand of hair laid away from the remainder of slicked back up do. He had aged like fine wine and you drunk it in thirstily.

"What are you doing?" The alluring English accent questioned falling from smooth lips, a hint of intrigue lacing the words as the pad of your thumb brushed across the surface of the pink skin. 

A small hum fell from your mouth as half-lidded eyes fluttered, sterling orbs flickering across his face at his expression. Although his eyes no longer were of use, his face was still as expressive as always. 

"Just thinking about how beautiful you are, Ignis." You replied smoothly, voice as soft and melodious as the most well constructed, orchestral song.

You could feel the heat rise off the apples of his cheeks at the compliment, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He was flattered when you complimented him. Usually, it was him doing the complimenting, but ever since losing his sight and gaining the scars on his face, he just couldn't. He wasn't the same.

He couldn't even tell what you looked like anymore. Did you change in the ten years he'd been blind? 

"If anyone is to be called beautiful, it would be you, my love." 

He was still so insecure about his looks since he was injured in Altissia during the fight with Leviathan. He didn't know how beautiful he truly was, especially to you.

But you always silenced them, telling him how beautiful he was day after day and kissing away his concerns. But he still had them, deep inside of his heart tucked away with his many insecurities. 

_God_ , he was so lucky to have someone like you. To be in love with such a pure and angelic person that made him feel like a love struck teenager all over again. 

A breathy chuckle slipped from your plump, bubblegum pink lips as they made their way across his face, leaving a trail of pecks over the marred skin. The scent of your hair wafted into his nose which caused his left hand to reach up, curling the calloused digits through the silky smooth locks that perfectly framed your breathtaking face.

He committed to memory every moment he had spent with you, drinking in your delicate features and memorizing every inch and curve of your body. 

You were the love of his life, the woman he vowed to marry. 

That is, if you would still have him.

His damaged eye fluttered closed as he leaned up into the warmth of your lips, his hand guiding your face towards him before his lips pressed against your own. The kiss started off tantalizingly slow, allowing him to take his time to enjoy moments like this. Time was slowly slipping away as the final battle approached, he didn't know how much longer he had with you. 

"I love you, Ignis Scientia." 

"And I you, _____." 

But there's nowhere he'd rather be than in this exact moment, with you.


End file.
